Un nuevo inicio
by Alexita-Potter
Summary: Ron y Hermione se casan. Su vida parece ser perfecta, ahora que ocurrira? El destino les traera mas de una sorpresa..


Hermione despertó, los rayos de sol entraban por su ventana, y la sacaban del placer del sueño. Del baño del cuarto salio Ron, con tan solo una toalla amarrada a la cintura, cubriéndole. Hermione sonrió, Ron se acerco, y la beso.

Estaban casados ya hace unos dos meses, y ya se habían mudado juntos. Ambos ya tenían 25 años, y ya habían logrado sus sueños. Ron era buscador del famoso equipo de quiddich de Inglaterra, era más de lo que podía pedir. Hermione, por su parte, trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia. Parecía que ya nada podía estar mejor, además, de que ya la guerra había terminado, y Voldemort había sido derrotado.

-Buenos días, princesa…- susurró Ron al oído de Hermione, tiernamente, y la besó en los labios, sintiendo el calor de la muchacha invadir su cuerpo.

-Buenos días, Ron…- dijo la muchacha, sonriente.. Se desperezó un momento, luego de que Ron comenzó a vestirse. La confianza entre ellos ya era mucha, ya cada uno conocía cada milímetro del cuerpo del otro como la palma de su mano.

Hermione tomó una toalla, y su bata de baño..."Ahora me toca a mi" pensó sonriente la chica, y le dedico una sonrisa picara a Ron. La muchacha se metió en el baño. Abrió la ducha, y el agua caliente comenzó a caer. La chica entro a la ducha, ya despojada de la ropa que la cubría, y sintió el agua transparente recorrerla, se sentía tan a gusto.

Hermione sonrió, la vida juntos era perfecta, y cada día era más feliz. Excepto por una cosita que la preocupaba: creía estar embarazada. Ella y Ron todavía no hablaban de niños. Lo único que el pelirrojo quería era disfrutar su recién encontrada vida de casados.

La muchacha salió de la regadera, tomó rápidamente una toalla, y comenzó a secarse el cabello castaño, para luego pasar al cuerpo. Se colocó una mano en el vientre: ¿sería cierto?

Aún no habían pruebas seguras, solo se le atraso un mes la menstruación, pero eso le pasa a cualquiera, ¿verdad?. Se amarró la toalla justo encima de los pechos, ya completamente seca. Salió del baño, y miro a su esposo.

Ron ya tenía puesto su uniforme, y le sonrió a Hermione, sentado en la cama. El uniforme del equipo de Inglaterra era una túnica color negro, con bordes dorados.

-Linda, recuerda que el próximo domingo tenemos partido – le recordó el muchacho, calzándose las botas.

-No lo olvidaría por nada…- le dijo la castaña, que estaba de frente del closet, y de espaldas al pelirrojo, al tiempo que la toalla caía al suelo y comenzaba a poner la ropa interior.

-¡Eh!... ¡Ese modelito no lo había visto!- dijo Ron, mirándola fijamente el trasero.

-Oh, ¿este?, claro que lo habías visto, cariño. Me ayudo a escogerla Ginny en la despedida de soltera…

-Herms, preciosa, prefiero seguir creyendo que mi hermana aún es una niña…

-¡Pero si ya tiene un bebé! ¿¡Que hay del pequeño James?!- la muchacha terminó de vestirse, con una enorme túnica.

-Prefiero pensar que James que James nació por un milagro, y no por nada que Potter le haya hecho…- Hermione soltó una carcajada.

Rápidamente se acercó al pelirrojo, y le dio un suave beso en los labios, a la vez que rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho.

Ron posó sus manos en la cadera de la mujer, y se dejó llevar por el beso de su esposa, que pronto fue incrementando hasta convertirse en un beso pasional. Las manos del chico se deslizaron bajo la túnica y la camisa de la muchacha, que se separó pronto de Ron.

-Ahora no, Ronnie. No tengo tiempo…- murmuró, suavemente, al tiempo que suavemente sacaba las manos de su marido del lugar donde estaban posadas, y se las tomaba, mientras le sonreía a medias al muchacho.

Ron la miro con expresión algo decepcionada. –Bueno, pero en la noche…

-…Tenlo por hecho- terminó la castaña, sonriendo picara, y se levantó.

El pelirrojo sonrió, y se levantó igualmente, dándole un suave, corto, y dulce beso a Hermione, al tiempo que ambos murmuraban un "Adiós", con sonrisas en ambos rostros, y se desaparecían hacia sus respectivos trabajos.

Ya desayunarían alla.

Que tal?. Este capi tiene una historia graciosa, porke me inspire en medio de un viaje, y no llevaba hojas, y tuve ke escribir en servilletas xDD… Ya llevo la mitad del segundo capi, y lo intentare subir pronto…   
Porfavor dejenme RR!! Kiero saber si les gusto, o si me mandan a la basura..

Besos!!

Al3x!


End file.
